The present invention relates to a lockout mechanism, and more particularly to a coin-operated, time-controlled lockout mechanism for exercise equipment.
Exercise equipment, for public use, is primarily found in gyms, health clubs and other membership exclusive exercise facilities. These exercise facilities, however, charge monthly membership fees for access. As exercise equipment continues to become more advanced it also becomes more expensive. The exercise facilities then transfer the rising equipment costs to their users in the form of increased monthly membership fees. These membership fees are assessed without consideration of the access desired by the member. Access can include use of various types of exercise equipment similar to those addressed in this invention but it can also encompass access to free-weights and an array of group exercise classes. Not everyone that exercises desires to use free-weights and not everyone that exercises wants to participate in group exercise. They simply want access to utilize the particular exercise equipment, addressed by this invention, without being required to pay the same monthly fee of those who desire the full service access.
The average user may only want to utilize a particular piece of exercise equipment at the exercise facility once or twice a week and may not take advantage of the facility simply because the membership fees are excessive. This average user may, however, choose to patronize the exercise facility if they could pay only for the actual usage of a piece of exercise equipment for a predetermined period of time. By providing a lockout mechanism which allows the user to pay for the actual usage, as opposed to committing to a monthly membership fee, access to such equipment can be greatly increased.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a more cost-effective alternative to expensive gym memberships.